Missing You
by Angel Cosmos
Summary: after Endless Waltz, Relena reflects on Heero


Title: Missing You  
By: Angel Cosmos   
Date: Dec. 23, 2000.   
Genre: Romance  
Season: Gundam W/Endless Waltz series   
EMAIL ME: angel_cosmos2000@hotmail.com  
site: www.geocities.com/angel_cosmos2000/saturn/hotaru.htm  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam. I am simply   
borrowing the characters for this   
story. ^_^  
  
This story takes place after Endless Waltz.   
If you have not seen it, I suggest you watch it   
because it was cool! (hehehe) I would like to   
say that the ending for you people who did see   
it kind of sucked! Don't worry (to the ppl. who  
haven't seen it), I'll take place there! ^_~  
  
This is only one part!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the ending where the theme of Gundam  
Endless Waltz was playing, we see Relina  
Peacecraft giving another speech. Heero was  
watching her from the second level, hiding in  
the curtains. Taking one last glance at  
Relina, he leaves and the credits appear.   
(What a crappy ending!!! LOL)  
  
7 months later (since Endless Waltz took place  
in December), Relina Peacecraft is enjoying her  
free time of summer.   
  
  
Relina's P.O.V.  
  
  
The sky was light blue and not a single  
cloud in sight. Beautiful birds are in the sky  
flying with joy. Finally there is peace.   
There are no tensions between the colonies of  
Earth and Space. I can finally relax and start  
enjoying the book I have been anxious to read  
for a LONG time. Grabbing the hardcover book,  
I neatly tuck it in my purse. Before I leave  
my room, I take a glance of myself in the  
mirror. Wearing my favourite lavender skirt  
and white sleeveless t-shirt I smile with  
anticipation of the images in the book.   
  
Laying the blanket I brought along with  
me, I sit below my tree. The apple tree was  
tall and allowed many birds to build their  
nests. For some peculiar reason, I feel relax  
and content around nature. As I started to   
read, I listened to the surroundings around me.   
The birds were chirping happily in the tree.   
Smiling calmly, I began to read my book. Noin  
had recommended this book. I had never  
considered her as a 'book worm' but after the  
colonies have regained peace, we had more time  
to know about each other. She had told me   
before she left to go into outer space to never   
give up hope in love because that was what the  
genre of the book. LOVE. What was it anyway?  
  
Is it just attraction toward the opposite  
sex? Heero. I wonder where he was. I have not  
seen him since that night I held him...  
  
"I shall put Mariemala to rest."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Marlemala gasped and silently said,"Arigatou."  
and fell asleep from the pain of the bullet.   
  
"I won't kill anyone anymore..." he dropped his  
gun.   
  
His eyes started to close and started to lose  
his balance...  
  
"HHEEERRO!" I cried and immediately caught him  
before he fell to the ground. He felt so warm.   
  
"It's finally over." I whispered to him as he  
fell into a silent sleep. I closed my eyes and  
brushed his bangs away from his face.  
  
That was the first and last time I would have  
him in my arms. My eyes started to fill with  
unshed tears. I miss him...  
  
The ambulance came and brought him to the  
nearest hospital. Of course I was by his side.  
Lying on the bed in the hospital, I watched him  
get his rest. He had a few cuts and bruises  
but nothing he could not handle. I left his   
room to get some water, when I came back he was  
gone! At first, I must admit I was scared that   
someone might have taken him from me, but I  
realized that he probably woke up and jumped  
out of the window. I ran to the window, and  
saw a bunch a people outside. I was sure that  
Heero would be all right. He was always  
independent.  
  
The tears finally fell down my cheek and  
onto the book. Leaving two wet spots on page  
114. I could not stand this anymore! Heero.  
  
I slammed the book into my purse and   
decided to go back to the kingdom. I could not  
stand this emptiness any longer. My heart  
ached for him. I'll admit I love him.   
  
The sun was beginning to fall and I knew  
that everyone would worry about me.   
  
I was right. Sally Po was relieved that  
I had come back safely. Geez! Why does  
everyone worry about me? I'm 17 now. I can  
take care of myself  
  
The next day  
  
I woke up early and decided to read the  
book at my usual place, underneath the tree. I  
snuck out of my room by jumping out of the  
window. My window was near a tall tree, its'  
branches reached toward the glass. It was too   
tempting. Grabbing the branch, I slowly  
climbed down the tree by the other branches  
like a ladder.   
  
When I got to my usual place, I noticed  
that a few apples had fallen from the tree.  
Since I had not eaten breakfast, I ate them.   
The shiny rounded red apple I held was  
delicious. The juice was sweet. It was  
perfect.   
  
I opened my book to page 114 again and  
began to read the story. As I continued to  
read, I felt someone's was on me. Who could it  
be? It better not be the guards! I looked  
around my surrounding. I could see everything.   
This tree I leaned against was the only one on  
this hill. I could not see anyone. I began to  
get a little cautious as I sat back in my usual  
spot. I heard the branches of the tree scraped  
each other. Hmm, birds can't do that! I  
looked above me and there stood someone. His  
prussian blue eyes gleamed sharply back at me.   
Dark brown hair covered most of his eyes.   
HEERO My eyes grew larger and were excited.   
I stood up and just stared at him in disbelief.   
Am I imagining this?  
  
"Heero, wwhat are you doing up there?" I  
stuttered and licked my tongue nervously.   
  
He jumped down and stood so close to me. I  
held my breath for a minute until he spoke...  
  
"Making sure you were safe," he answered.  
  
"Why would you care?" I said with my voice  
breaking up.   
  
I removed my eyes from his and stared at  
the ground. My heart was beating faster and  
faster with excitement but my mind was telling  
me 'he's only here to hurt you'. My eyes  
started to fill up with unshed tears but they  
slowly fell.  
  
I felt his warm fingers wiping away my  
tears. I stared at him with disbelief. His  
eyes were so cold but somehow it was different.   
"I do care," he answered me as he came closer  
to me.  
  
I felt intimidated by him. He grew  
taller than me and his arms were so strong. I  
slowly took a step back toward the trunk of the  
tree. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. He  
looked away from me and stared into the sky.   
Oh God! I hurt him. I immediately took a step   
closer to him.   
  
"What's wrong Heero?"   
  
"Nothing," he spoke back with no emotion.  
  
He was suppressing the pain I brought  
upon him. My eyes softened gently and reach   
for his left hand. It was bandaged.  
  
"You're hurt!" my voice was concern.  
  
"No," he replied with that same monotone.  
  
I gently touched his hand. He turned his  
back away from me, but before he did, I saw a  
shock of pain in his eyes. He was hurt! I ran  
in front of him and glared at him with fear.   
  
"Heero, let me see." I pleaded with sad eyes.   
  
  
I reached for his injured hand and saw  
blood in a certain area of the bandaged. My  
eyes were shocked! He was bleeding.   
  
He looked away from me when he saw my   
eyes widened. My right hand reached for his   
face and I made him face me again. I kissed  
his fingers. His eyes were shocked and so was  
I! What the hell was I doing? His right hand  
touched my face. His eyes began to soften at  
me and touched my face with his right hand.   
His injured hand wrapped around my waist and  
brought me closer to him. Was he going to kiss  
me!!! I've never been kissed by anyone! He  
felt me shaken and slowly brought my face  
toward his chest. He was warm like that night.   
I brought my hands toward his chest. My right  
hand could feel his heart beating.   
  
I looked up at him. My face was so close  
to his. Just a few inches away. I smiled  
slightly to tell him that I wasn't afraid  
anymore. My hands slowly crawled up this chest  
to his neck. I was going to make the move!  
(Hehehe ^_^) I tiptoed up to him so my face  
would be closer to his. Man! He was tall!  
(LOL) Just a few centimeters and our lips  
would be close. I took a breath and used my  
hands to tell him to come closer. He responded  
and kissed my lips. He kissed me gently. He  
softly brushed his lips in the lightest of  
caresses. They were warm and he kissed me with  
a gentleness and sincerity that I had not  
expected that Heero possessed. This must be a  
dream, it's so perfect...  
  
I thought I was suppose to kiss him but  
he was in control! (LOL) He slowly increased  
the passion of his raw emotion. I fell limp in  
his chest. I leaned hesitantly into the kiss.   
We parted, and I slowly opened my eyes to meet  
his. The kiss had been long and my breath was  
ragged. I was trembling because I missed his  
warmth on my lips. His arms were around me  
tightly.  
  
He took my hands and led me to the tree.   
I sat against the trunk while he leaned against  
my legs. I read my book aloud to him and he  
slowly drifted off to sleep. I stopped reading  
and just glanced at his calm face. He looked  
so peaceful and innocent.   
  
"Aishiteru Heero," I whispered into his ear.  
  
His eyes opened slightly and answered back,  
"Aishiteru Relina," with a smile.   
  
  
THE END  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Dear Gundam fans, ARIGATOU for reading my first   
fanfic. I love Gundam not because of the  
fighting (like u guys! LOL) but for the romance  
in the story. You guys are probably saying  
"who cares!" rite? Well then y did you read  
this story?! ^_^ hmmmm??? Heheheheheh   
  
I hope you guys will email me cuz I wanna know  
ur comments so I can improve! Criticism are  
welcome, but umm not too much, k? =P   
  
Email me: angel_cosmos2000@hotmail.com  



End file.
